


Hour to Hour, Gift to Gift

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [16]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: (mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime), Abby is a ray of sunshine, F/F, Fluff, Leah is a salty slytherin, They are gay and they are my daughters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Leah détestait les courses de Noël. Il faisait froid, il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de tout.Et s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était l'enthousiasme débordant d'Abby sur la question.





	Hour to Hour, Gift to Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ... Et bien ça c'est pas mal comme retard.  
> J'suis vraiment désolé.e, cette dernière semaine de cours fut une course de tous les instants, mais je suis enfin EN VACANCES et CHEZ MOI donc pour me faire pardonner voici tous les OS que j'ai en retard (et on revient sur Love, Simon, pcq ce calendrier manque de filles et ça c'est super triste)  
> ((Je sais que mon titre n'a aucun sens, mais j'étais vraiment à court d'idées et j'allais pas manquer une occasion de faire une référence à Elliott Smith))  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- Et ça, tu crois que ça lui plairait ?  
Leah se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à Abby qui lui montrait un énième t-shirt de football d'un énième joueur dont elle ignorait tout.  
Cela faisait des années que trouver un cadeau pour Nick était la tâche la plus difficile de Noël, et Leah, pour avoir déjà désespérément passé des heures dans les magasins au fil des années, comprenait pourquoi Abby avait tant insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec elle. Mais elle avait, pour une fois, réussi à se débarrasser de cette corvée en avance, ce n'était pas pour la vivre une seconde fois.  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Simon de t'accompagner, tu sais bien que je suis nulle pour les cadeaux de Noël ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
\- Parce que notre cher Simon avait un date avec Bram, rétorqua Abby en continuant d'avancer dans les rayons, et que je ne peux pas assumer cette lourde responsabilité seule !  
Cette fois-ci Leah soupira ouvertement, parcourant les différents articles du regard. Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre sèchement, Abby la prit par le bras avec un petit sourire :  
\- Eh puis, j'suis contente de le faire avec toi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus passé de temps rien que toutes les deux.  
Leah en eut quelques secondes le souffle coupé, incapable de répondre - comme à chaque fois qu'Abby la complimentait ou lui montrait de l'affection. Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser plus de questions qu'elle se sentit emportée plus loin dans l'immense magasin, alors qu'Abby riait :  
\- Allez viens, il est temps qu'on lui trouve le cadeau parfait !  
Finalement, peut-être qu'elles auraient dû faire leurs courses de Noël ensemble dès le début.


End file.
